User talk:SovaniDude
Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Faleria Heart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drake178 (Talk) 12:11, 3 June 2009 Best Weapons via e-mail: Do you know the best pair of weapons for the dual wield style? I`ve found notj´hing about that in this wiki. Because "my" Rush uses Dual wield and has some crappy sword and a strange hammer. I wondered wich would be the best? Hi, usually the user talk pages are used for such conversations, this allows other to participate too. It comes down to how you use your Rush (combat vs. mystic vs. everything), where you are in the story and what weapon arts you want/prefer. I prefer swords, so this is what I used in my last game. Dual Dragonfly (you can create them after the Numor Mines). You can switch one for the Olibanum but it has a bad defense. Later I switched to Ninja Katanas (you can get a +3 in Flaumello Tower, this bonus is very nice) and upgraded them to Parrying Tataraichi/Aura Tataraichi. This gives you the Swordflash WA. The Hawkwinds are probably the best for axes and give you the Hawkarang WA. - Merthos 13:57, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I`ll totally agree with preferring Swords, but I wanted to try something new. I`ll post my weapons this evening when I`m back home, right now I`m at work^^ :I just wanted to try out something new and that for I wanted to know which axes and hammers are pretty strong and usable. Are there any other Dual Wield weapons except the ones already mentioned?--SovaniDude 10:18, 4 June 2009 (UTC) You can use all midsize axes, maces and swords as dual wield. The final upgrades for the better regular weapons have the prefix Enchanted/''Shielding'' or Parrying/''Aura'' so just look through them. Another alternative is to look at the Weapon Arts and simply use the weapons required for your preferred WA. The best ones are: * Axe: Enchanted Hawkwind/Shielding Hawkwind * Katana: Parrying Tataraichi/Aura Tataraichi * Mace: nothing really, you would have to settle i.e. for Might Scythe/Runic Scythe or Damascene Club * Sword: Enchanted Bluesteel/Shielding Bluesteel There is also the Nightbloom Virtutis, which has the best attack but there is only one (so you would have to combine it with another weapon) and it has only average defense (so better use it with a shield). - Merthos 11:27, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for all the information Merthos. One Last question : What is the Best 2-handed Sword in the game in your opinion?--SovaniDude 12:06, 4 June 2009 (UTC) The two handed ones are: * Axe: nothing really * Katana: Enchanted Demonblade/Shielding Demonblade * Mace: Enchanted Blackjack/Shielding Blackjack * Spear Schiavona Virtutis (Remnant) and Enchanted Glaive/Shielding Glaive (regular) * Staff: nothing really, Runic Vare/Might Vare is probably the best :Damascene Greatstaff Isn't too bad, a little better than the Vare IMO, but I don't know how the Combat/Mystic arts bonus on the Vare stacks up against the Staff bonus on the Greatstaff. Still Unchained 13:31, 4 June 2009 (UTC) * Sword: Frostblade Virtutis (Remnants) and Enchanted Highbrand/Shielding Highbrand (regular). - Merthos 12:52, 4 June 2009 (UTC) --- About the Nightbloom Virtutis : Pc Version and two Walkthroughs should "fix" this dilemma, right ;)?--SovaniDude 13:40, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Weapons in Use I`ll try to post Rush`s Weapons here each time he gets something new. Right now he uses two Wyrmrazor. Triple Axel - How to get it? Like I said I have two Wyrmryzors right now, Question is : how can I get Rush to learn Triple Axel? Or do I need a "normal" Maul to learn this Art? :The Wyrmies should do it. For that matter, I think only the main-hand weapon needs to be an axe. Just stay in dual-wield and keep using dual-wield arts (or normal attacks) and you should rank up through them. Still Unchained 09:32, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Inhuman BR raise? Yesterday, after being wiped out again by the Idols I thought I do something for my Chars. Since eight of them needed necrotic metal I decided to Farm it in the third path, where I haven`t been before. The enemys where Arachnids, Harpylias and Weredragons, so it was pretty easy and no big deal. But my BR went up like nothing. I came there with a BR of 96 and after clearing the Path it was at 99. Is there an explanation for this? I mean the enemies have been average so I have been quite irritated.